1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet or dry disposable wiper sheet for use in cleaning or sterilizing flush toilets or cleaning the private parts of human bodies or for use in cleaning rooms or for use as wet towel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable wiper sheet of a particularly high volume, compared with conventional ones, so that the disposable wiper sheet can get so handy and can acquire an improved effect of wiping off stain.
2. Description of Prior Art
For cleaning toilets or rooms or as wet towels, use is made of wet wiper. The wet wiper is produced by impregnating a sheet comprising wood pulp fiber with liquid chemicals. The liquid chemicals include surface active agents, disinfectants, deodorants, preservatives, and essence or perfume, other than water and alcohol.
Because conventional wet wipers comprise a single flat sheet or comprise two- or three such sheets overlaid together, the wet wipers have such a low volume that the wipers are very thin. When the wipers are used for cleaning areas while held with hands, therefore, the wipers are held with hands with much difficulty. Hence, the wipers are slippery over hands, with difficulty for use.
Additionally, flat wet wipers are disadvantageous in that the wipers cannot wipe off stain sufficiently from cleaning areas. Particularly, stain present in the recesses of irregular floors are hardly wiped off. Some wet wiper is produced by overlaying two or three flat, water-soluble sheets together and embossing the resulting overlaid sheet to form fine irregularities thereon. The effect of wiping off stain can be enhanced slightly, owing to the formed fine irregularities. Because the total volume of the wiper with such fine irregularities is low, the wiper is neither improved of the conventional problem such that the wiper of such a low volume causes inconvenience in handling when the wiper is held with hands for cleaning work. Furthermore, such fine irregularity has only a limited effect on improving the effect of wiping off stain.